Nightmare
by Moony's Twin
Summary: "I could dream, fantasize and imagine it, but I always wake up to my nightmare I sadly call my life." Jily! James and Lily all the way! Sorry Snilly lovers and rated T because of tiny minor swear words.


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, and I hope you continue to read! Sadly I do not own the HP characters; they all belong to the magical J.K Rowling. If you didn't notice by now, I love jealous fanfics and flashbacks, so without further ado…**

Nightmare ~

_ One._

_ Two._

_ Three. _

Salty tears pool in my eyes, but I refuse to let them drop. I was crouched behind a bush, having a view of the whole Hogwarts courtyard, having a view of _her._ Her long red luscious hair and emerald eyes that struck you like lightning. What could ruin this picture of such an angel?

_Him .Potter. _

Arrogant, egoistic, vexatious, abhorrent Potter.

The one who is quidditch captain.

The one who got good grades without trying.

The one who everyone seemed to love.

The one who got _the girl._

Of course he could have picked any girl in the whole world, he picked mine. Before, when Lily and I were friends, best friends in fact, we despised Potter. Back then when _I _was one of the important people in her life. Back then when I had something to keep my sane. Back then before I called her that horrible name that cut off our friendship forever.

_We_ used to hate Potter _together._ Now, _I _am left standing in the bitter cold, while _she_ is snuggling up to the enemy. I see them in the corridors, holding hands, laughing, along with the other retched Marauders.

They are friends now, the ones she used to call stupid, arrogant and annoying, besides Lupin. The werewolf is still one of those idiots that drove her away. Black is now one of her best friends, joking together. We use to frown upon their idiotic pranks. Now, she laughs with them.

I remember the first time they got together. The whole school went crazy. The golden couple finally got together, the couple they have been waiting for, the school's most beloved students. Even, Dumbledore flashed Potter a wink.

Everyone gossiping about how they will stay together forever, and all that load of shite. How he is so romantic and how they look "cute" together, ugh it makes me sick to my stomach.

His long disgusting fingers snake around her waist, she leans her head on his shoulder as he kisses the top of her head. Her eyes flutter shut, her arm now wrapping 'round his torso. He takes her chin and passionately kisses her, her hands resting on his chest. I'm hit with a wave of jealousy and nausea, wondering if that could have been me.

My heart cracks a little more each day, but that one day sent it plunging to the darkest corners of hell.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Lucius, why did you call me here," I ask harshly. I never like being woken up early, not since that day in fifth year.

"The Dark Lord demands your presence, you will not deify him," hissed Lucius.

"What am I being asked?"

"He wants you to join our ranks. I am sure Bellatrix have told you all about the Death Eaters." I nod, wondering about the life of being Lord Voldermort's followers.

"I suggest you think about it, being on the powerful, winning side." With that he walked off into the shadows of the night. It was around midnight, when I heard a shriek in the distance. I know I should go back to the common room, but I let the curiosity take over me. I followed the sounds to the Black Lake and hid behind the shrubs. I saw a flash a black and red. Instantly, I wanted to flee but could not tear my eyes away from the sight.

Lily and Potter were dancing in the moonlight to non-existent music maybe that could only be heard by them. As if they were in their own little bubble, nothing else mattered and Lily's laughter disturbed the night's silence. Their lips met in a long kiss.

"James?"

"Yes, love?"

"What's going to happen after?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a war out there. I know those dark people out there want to kill me." He stopped their dancing and took her face in his hands, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's going to happen is we are going to fight. Together, all of us. They can try to tear me away from you, but there is no way in hell that would ever happen. Voldemort can try and take you away, but I would kill him before he could. After school, you, me,_ us_ are going to fight our damn hardest and we will do it side-by-side." Her beautiful eyes were shining, and even if it was a whisper I could hear it. "I love you James."

"I love you too."

I could hear my heart splitting in two, aching and longing for Lily. I ran away as fast as I could, knowing any hope she could ever be mine, is gone.

~ End of Flashback ~

Not a minute goes by each day that I don't wonder if I did take a different path, would she be mine. I could dream, fantasize and imagine it, but I always wake up to my nightmare I sadly call my life.

**I know it's not my best work, but I hope you still enjoy it! I seemed to like jealous fanfictions for some odd reason but, please read and review! Feel free to PM me ideas and prompts as well! **


End file.
